Last Friday Night
by Robcecada
Summary: Quando Isabella acorda e percebe que não passou a noite sozinha,não demora para que ela veja na Internet as fotos da sexta-feira anterior. Entre vomitar nos próprios pés e dar em cima de quem mais a enoja,ela descobre que o verdadeiro amor nunca morre.


**Last Friday Night**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> One-shot. Quando Isabella Swan acorda e percebe que não passou a noite sozinha, não demora muito para que ela veja as fotos da sexta-feira anterior que vazaram na Internet. Entre vomitar nos próprios pés e dar em cima do cara que mais a enoja, ela descobre que o verdadeiro amor nunca morre.

* * *

><p><strong>Os personagens e a música não me pertencem. Suas donas são Stephenie Meyer e Katy Perry, respectivamente.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

Acordei com o irritante barulho do meu despertador. Eu tinha que ir trabalhar, eu sabia disso, mas estava tão cansada! Sem contar a pulsante dor de cabeça que não me deixava abrir os olhos. Ficar deitada por mais cinco minutinhos não me faria mal algum. Eu sempre fora a primeira a chegar no laboratório, de qualquer maneira. Não era como se esses cinco minutos fossem me causar uma demissão ou algo assim.

Estiquei meu braço para parar o despertador, quando bati em algo. Foi só então que eu percebi que estava deitada na ponta da cama e não esparramada no meio dela, como estava acostumada a dormir.

A claridade entrava pelas cortinas abertas e, por mais que ainda fosse bem cedo, o sol estava alto no céu. Ao tentar abrir os olhos, a dor em minha cabeça triplicou e, esquecendo-me momentaneamente de tudo o que eu acabara de perceber, afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro, tentando bloquear a claridade da melhor forma que eu podia.

Quando comecei a me sentir um pouco confortável com a escuridão improvisada, não demorou muito para que eu sentisse a cama se movimentar ao meu lado e algo quente me abraçar.

Meu coração acelerou no peito.

Sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro, tateei pelo o que estava me envolvendo. Era... Era um braço! Oh, meu Deus! Havia uma pessoa na minha cama!

**There's a stranger in my bed,**

**There's a pounding in my head**

**Glitter all over the room**

**Pink flamingos in the pool**

**I smell like a minibar**

**DJ's passed out in the yard**

**Barbie's on the barbeque**

**There's a hickie or a bruise**

_Há um estranho na minha cama,_

_Minha cabeça está martelando_

_Glitter por todo o cômodo_

_Flamingos rosa na piscina_

_Eu cheiro como um mini-bar_

_DJ__ está desmaiado no quintal_

_Barbie __está na churrasqueira_

_Isso é um chupão ou um hematoma?_

Decidi encarar a dor e levantar a cabeça.

Tirei de cima de mim o braço que me envolvia e, passando por cima dele, tateei em busca dos meus óculos de grau na mesinha de cabeceira, aproveitando também para desligar o despertador.

Ah, porcaria! Havia um homem deitado ao meu lado! Um homem _grande_, diga-se de passagem. Meu edredom só o cobria da cintura para baixo, mas, até onde eu conseguia ver, ele estava nu. _O que aconteceu noite passada?_

Antes que eu pudesse chutá-lo porta afora após exigir respostas sobre o que o havia levado ali, eu precisava fechar as malditas cortinas.

Quando o quarto entrou no mais delicioso escuro, meu celular apitou, sinalizando uma nova mensagem.

"_Não quis bater na porta para não atrapalhar seja-lá-o-que-for que estiver acontecendo aí dentro. A propósito, ver você vomitando em seus próprios sapatos? Uh, nada sexy. Ainda bem que o gato aí estava completamente caído __na sua. Agradeça-me por isso depois. Ah, e falando em sexy, dê uma olhada nas fotos no Facebook. Rose"_

Rosalie era com quem eu dividia o aluguel do apartamento. Desde que eu me entendia por gente ela vinha tentando me juntar a alguém e mudar minha aparência Nerd. Segundo ela, eu já comecei errando ao optar por me formar em química na faculdade. Mas quem foi que disse que eu queria ser "juntada" a alguém? Eu estava muito feliz sozinha, obrigada. E além do mais, eu não via nada em meu modo de vestir que devesse ser modificado.

Pensar em vestimentas me fez lembrar do cara nu em minha cama...

Olhei para baixo e suspirei de alívio. Eu, pelo menos, estava vestida. Ergui um pouquinho a minha blusa do pijama e me cheirei. _Mas precisando urgentemente de um banho!_, acrescentei mentalmente. Eu fedia a cerveja e a outros tipos de bebidas alcoólicas que eu não conseguia identificar. Fiz uma careta para isso. Desde quando eu bebia? Ao largar a blusa, vi uma marca roxa no meu seio direito. Puxei a blusa para baixo para ver o que era. Era uma marca roxa. Meus olhos se arregalaram. _Eu, Isabella Swan, estava com um chupão?_

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a black top blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Damn!**

_Fotos de ontem à noite_

_Acabaram on-line_

_Eu estou ferrada_

_Oh, bem,_

_É tudo um borrão preto_

_Mas eu estou certa de que foi demais_

_Diabos!_

Tentando ignorar minha cabeça que martelava diante da claridade do meu computador, rapidamente entrei na minha conta do facebook. No meu perfil, graças a Deus, não havia nada. Procurei por Rosalie e olhei suas atualizações.

_Puta merda!_

Constrangedor. Muito constrangedor.

Enquanto eu olhava as fotos, senti meu rosto esquentar.

A primeira era uma minha dentro de um vestido que, sinceramente, eu não lembrava como fui parar nele. Ele até era bonito, eu não podia negar, mas era justo demais para... bem... para uma pessoa como eu se sentir confortável. Ele marcava todas as minhas curvas e as ressaltava, demonstrando serem maiores do que realmente eram. Meu cabelo estava caído em ondas ao redor do meu rosto, descendo até a parte de baixo dos meus seios, e não preso em meu costumeiro rabo de cavalo, e meus olhos estavam bem marcados com uma maquiagem escura. Olhando a foto, perguntei-me como eu havia conseguido andar sobre aquele salto-alto fino sem os meus óculos.

Na foto seguinte eu estava pendurada no pescoço de um garoto que reconheci como o ex de Rosalie. Se não me enganava, seu nome era Jacob Black.

Suas mãos estavam apalpando minha bunda e eu, pendurada em seu pescoço, me esticava para um beijo.

Gemi de desgosto.

Jacob era simplesmente o maior otário de todos os tempos. Ele era personal trainer e, por causa disso, tinha um corpo extremamente musculoso. O problema dele era que ele achava que com o corpo que tinha podia "pegar" todas as garotas que quisesse.

_E ele só continua com essa marra toda por causa de garotas que agem exatamente como você fez! _Minha consciência gritou. Se pelo menos eu conseguisse lembrar de tudo o que realmente aconteceu...

Passei para a foto seguinte. Nela, eu estava literalmente vomitando sobre os meus próprios pés.

— Ai, meu Deus! — Levei minhas mãos ao rosto. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Mesmo com medo do que viria a seguir, a curiosidade era maior e passei para a próxima foto. Nesta eu ainda estava vomitando, inclinada sobre mim mesma, mas ela fora batida de um ângulo diferente. A câmera não estava focada no meu vomito; ela estava atrás de mim, onde Jacob, com a mão erguida e uma cara extremamente maliciosa, fingia bater na minha bunda.

_Aquele filho da puta!_ Minhas mãos coçaram. Eu queria bater em alguma coisa – eu queria bater na cara dele. Normalmente eu costumava evitar os palavrões e as agressões físicas, mas depois de tantos anos morando com Rosalie, o instinto saiu quase que naturalmente. Eu estava com tanta raiva! Os comentários da foto eram completamente de mau gosto, e isso só fez o meu ódio crescer ainda mais.

Fui para a foto seguinte e meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. A pessoa quem a bateu conseguiu capturar o momento exato em que um punho socava a cara bêbada de Jacob. Pela seqüência das fotos, gostei de me enganar, imaginando que, quem fez isso, fez para me defender. Olhei melhor para a cara do meu defensor e quase caí para trás. _Era o cara que estava na minha cama!_

— Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus! — murmurei constantemente, sem mais saber o que pensar. Curiosa sobre o que mais poderia ter acontecido, segui para a próxima foto.

Nela, o cara ruivo da minha cama sorria lindamente para mim. Seu cabelo perfeitamente arrumado com gel, seus óculos de grau e sua camisa de botão impecavelmente passada fechada até em cima não pareciam pertencer nem um pouco ao cara que estava desmaiado no meu quarto. Na foto, ele parecia ser quase tão Nerd quanto eu, se é que isso era possível. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi que eu correspondia ao sorriso tão brilhantemente quanto ele. Diferente das outras fotos, meu olhar não estava muito bêbado. Eu parecia quase... _encantada_?

— Ai, meu Deus — murmurei pela milésima vez. — O que aconteceu noite passada?

A pergunta era retórica, é claro, e por isso tomei um susto quando ouvi uma voz rouca murmurar:

— Eu... Eu não sei. Também não consigo lembrar de nada.

Olhei para trás para encarar o dono da voz.

Ele estava sentado na cama, extremamente vermelho. Sem dúvida nenhuma ele também viu as fotos.

— Se aquele era o seu namorado... Eu... M-me desculpe, eu acho — balbuciou, parecendo estar confuso, mas ainda assim envergonhado. — Eu não queria causar nenhuma confusão, ou... — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu mal consigo pensar direito. Minha cabeça está me matando.

Assenti em concordância. Eu entendia perfeitamente.

Constrangida por estar conversando com um cara que eu não conhecia, mas que, aparentemente, tinha... bem, feito _alguma_ coisa, eu não sabia o que dizer e ele parecia ter o mesmo problema. Desconfortável, ele puxou o edredom mais para cima do seu corpo, cobrindo-o até os ombros e apoiou a cabeça no ferro da cama, de olhos fechados.

Ele era maravilhoso. Seu cabelo levemente ruivo estava uma bagunça completa, totalmente diferente de como estava na foto. Por um momento, senti orgulho de mim mesma. De alguma forma, eu conseguia _sentir_ que fora eu quem fizera isso. Pensar nisso fez um rubor subir pelo meu rosto.

— Eu... Hum... — Pigarreei. — Vou ver se arrumo algum analgésico — falei apressadamente e entrei no banheiro adjacente ao meu quarto.

Antes de pegar os comprimidos na portinha do armário, joguei uma água no rosto e escovei os dentes, torcendo para que meu mau-hálito matinal somado ao bafo da bebida não o tivesse atingido nas poucas frases que trocamos.

Bebi meu comprimido com água da bica mesmo e levei o dele para o quarto.

De pé, ao seu lado na cama, pigarreei novamente para que ele abrisse os olhos.

— Em cima da mesinha de cabeceira tem um copo com água — murmurei antes de sentar-me na ponta da cama.

Ele assentiu, corado. Ele estava envergonhado – talvez até mais do que eu. Isso me pegou de surpresa. Eu não tinha mais coragem de enxotá-lo do apartamento, como planejava fazer. _O que eu faria, então?_

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but ****I forgot**

_Última sexta-feir__a à noite_

_Yeah, nós dançamos em cima de mesas_

_E nós tomamos doses demais_

_Acho que nos beijamos, mas eu esqueci_

Depois de tomar seu comprimido, ele murmurou para si mesmo "Isabella Swan..." e então riu, parecendo estar encantado.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Você sabe quem eu sou?

Ele estava começando a me assustar.

Ele corou, como se não tivesse percebido que havia falado em voz alta, e então respondeu:

— Claro que sim. Você é Isabella Swan - a dona do apartamento; a pessoa quem estava dando a festa. — Ele deu de ombros.

Sua resposta foi rápida demais – automática demais. Mas deixei passar. Afinal, por que ele mentiria?

— Na verdade, quem estava dando a festa era Rosalie. E por falar nisso, de onde você a conhece? Quero dizer, não me leve a mal, mas ela não costuma convidar qualquer um para suas festas.

— O convidado era Emmett, meu irmão, mas ele acabou me arrastando também.

— Uh, sei bem como é. — Fiz uma careta, me lembrando de todas as festas para as quais Rosalie já me arrastara. — Emmett... Esse nome não me é estranho. Esse é o novo cara com quem ela está saindo?

Ele assentiu.

E então, envergonhados e sem termos mais sobre o quê falar, o quarto caiu em um desconfortável silêncio.

Abracei minhas pernas apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos e suspirei. Eu queria tanto lembrar o que aconteceu! Era por isso que eu não bebia. _Nunca._ Desde a adolescência, eu sempre fora fraca para bebidas, mas essa era a primeira vez que tudo sumia da minha mente desse jeito. Quanto mais força eu fazia para lembrar, mais as coisas pareciam fugir de mim. Tudo o que eu tinha eram instintos. Estando desinibida por conta do álcool, eu tinha certeza de que havia dado em cima não só de Jacob, como de, quem sabe, oitenta por cento da população masculina da festa. E, mais forte do que tudo, meu instinto me dizia que por esse homem na minha cama, ao menos, eu fora correspondida, talvez, não só por causa da bebida. Automaticamente levei minha mão à marquinha roxa no meu peito e corei.

— Você quer que eu vá embora?

Levantei minha cabeça e o encarei nos olhos.

— Isso depende.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Depende do quê?

— Do que você lembra? — perguntei envergonhada.

Suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas e ele ajeitou seus óculos nos olhos.

— Da festa? Não muita coisa. — Desviou o olhar.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele.

— Ah, é? Pois não parece.

Ele mexeu em seus óculos de novo, o que eu percebi ser um tique de nervoso. Isso me deu vontade de sorrir. Eu nunca havia deixado um homem desconfortável em toda a minha vida. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade.

— Não estou mentindo — falou, em um tom de voz defensivo. — Da _festa,_ eu realmente não lembro. Sei que cheguei aqui com Emmett de carro – eu estava no volante, porque ele já havia bebido algumas. Você estava vestindo jeans e camiseta, até que Rosalie a desafiou a beber uma mistura que ela fez. Você bebeu _várias_ doses dessa mistura. Depois, não a vi mais até que você voltou para a sala vestida como estava nas fotos. Todo a elogiavam e Rosalie estava orgulhosa, dizendo o tempo todo que fora ela quem a arrumou. — Ele deu de ombros. — É basicamente isso. Também comecei a beber e então tudo deu no que deu. — Ele empurrou os óculos para cima no nariz novamente.

Até que fazia bastante sentido.

— Isso explica o por quê de eu não lembrar como entrei naquele vestido.

Ele abriu seu lindo sorriso torto e eu perdi o fôlego. Mas então eu lembrei de algo...

— Ei! Você falou que não lembrava de muita coisa da _festa_! — Apontei, vendo o sorriso morrer em seu rosto. — Do que é que você lembra, então?

Ele mexeu nos óculos, sem graça, suspirou, e então falou baixinho:

— Do que aconteceu depois da festa, eu lembro _muita_ coisa, se não tudo.

Seu olhar, intencionalmente ou não, ficou extremamente sexy. Minha pele se arrepiou. _Cadê o cara todo tímido e sem graça?_

Seus olhos estavam nos meus e eu senti o meu coração bater mais forte no peito.

— E do que você lembra? — sussurrei.

Pela primeira vez desde que acordou, seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo. O vi engolir em seco.

— Nós nos beijamos. Bastante. — Finalmente disse. Seus olhos ardiam de desejo.

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Eu podia não lembrar, mas podia imaginar.

— O que mais? — sussurrei, encarando sua boca.

— Nós nos deitamos aqui. Você se sentou sobre mim e arrancou minha blusa. Seu vestido era apertado demais para que você sentasse de pernas abertas com ele. Então nós o tiramos.

Eu não havia percebido que nós estávamos inclinados um na direção do outro até que ele tocou a lateral do meu pescoço com a ponta do dedo e continuou:

— Eu te beijei aqui... Aqui... Aqui... — Seu indicador foi deslizando do meu pescoço até o meu seio e então meu umbigo, sobre minha blusa.

A cada toque seu, um arrepio percorria o meu corpo.

— O que mais? — repeti, sem fôlego.

Sua boca veio para a minha orelha.

— Você pediu por mais — ele falou baixinho e pausadamente.

Oh, Deus. Que homem era esse? Primeiro, um garotinho tímido e acanhado, depois, esse Deus do sexo.

Ele me segurou pela nuca e aproximou seus lábios dos meus, me olhando nos olhos. Ele não me beijou até que eu assentisse, o dando permissão.

— Me beije logo — grunhi.

Não havia mais a menor duvida de que o Garoto Bonzinho havia ido embora. Ele mudou completamente. Agora eu podia ver o homem levemente musculoso e de cabelos selvagens que dormiu na minha cama, de volta. Desvencilhando-se do edredom, ele inclinou-se sobre mim, apertando-me contra o seu corpo. Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus e, quando nossas línguas se tocaram, eu fui à Lua e voltei.

**...**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop-op**

**Whoa-oh-oah**

_Última sexta-fei__ra à noite_

_Yeah, eu acho que nós quebramos a lei_

_Sempre dizendo que nós vamos parar_

Quando interrompemos o beijo para que pudéssemos respirar, com a respiração descompassada, deitei de barriga para cima na cama e, de olhos fechados, sussurrei:

— Eu nem mesmo sei quem você é...

Um nanosegundo depois ele sentou-se com um enorme sorriso no rosto e, parecendo ainda mais lindo do que antes, ele estendeu-me sua mão.

— Edward Cullen, prazer.

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

_Mas nesta sexta-feira à noite_

_Faremos tudo isso de novo_

_Nesta sexta-feira à noite_

_Faremos tudo isso de novo_

Arregalei meus olhos e sentei-me rapidamente.

— Cullen? Edward _Cullen_?

Com um sorriso incrivelmente ainda maior, ele assentiu.

— Oh, meu Deus! — murmurei e joguei-me para trás na cama, gargalhando. — Eu não acredito!

Ele também riu, deitando-se ao meu lado.

— Fico feliz que você tenha lembrado de mim — falou divertido, mas pude ver um pouquinho de sinceridade e apreensão por trás de sua fachada relaxada.

— Você está brincando? Foi em você que eu dei o meu primeiro beijo! Jogando verdade ou desafio! Não há como não lembrar de você! — Ri. — Oh, espere! O Emmett de Rosalie é... Caramba, Emmett Cullen! Que mundo pequeno!

Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, Edward puxou-me para perto pela cintura, para que eu ficasse deitada de frente para ele.

— Não é o mundo que é pequeno... — Ele me deu um selinho. — Você lembra o que eu te prometi quando meus pais se separaram e eu tive que voltar para Forks com a minha mãe?

Automaticamente meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não confiando em minha voz, somente assenti enquanto a voz de um garotinho de 13 anos preenchia a minha mente.

"_Não importa __onde você estiver ou com quantos anos nós estaremos. Isso não é o fim. Eu vou te encontrar e nós vamos ficar juntos de novo."_

— Desculpe não ter me identificado antes — ele murmurou cauteloso. — Eu acho que só estava com medo de você não lembrar mais de mim e...

O interrompi:

— Você me encontrou? — murmurei, incrédula. — Não, espere, não é isso. O que eu quero dizer é: você _realmente_ se deu o trabalho de procurar por mim depois de todos esses anos? Por quê?

Edward colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

— Até os nossos 13 anos, nós éramos inseparáveis. Depois disso, bem, por agora vamos só dizer que minha vida não foi tão boa como foi ao seu lado. Apenas fez sentido que eu voltasse a viver próximo àquela que me fazia tão feliz.

— Mas você só tinha 13 anos!

— E daí? — ele rebateu.

— Edward, você nem era um adolescente direito, ainda. Não é possível que, anos depois, nenhuma mulher, _mulher feita_, não tenha apagado a imagem da garotinha bobinha que era mais sua amiga-barra-irmã do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Era disso que eu sentia falta. Da nossa amizade, do nosso companheirismo. Dos seus beijos também, é claro. — Ele piscou, galanteador. Rindo envergonhada, apertei seu nariz. — Mas eu sentia falta da _minha_ Bella. A garota com a qual eu sabia que poderia contar acima de qualquer coisa. Quando voltei para cá, voltei sabendo que havia uma grande chance de você não querer nada comigo ou, talvez, nem mesmo me reconhecer. Vim preparado para tudo. Não quero estragar nada do que nós tínhamos antes. Independente de seja lá o que for que vá acontecer, eu sempre vou amar você e não quero perdê-la de novo por nada. Se amizade for tudo o que você estiver disposta a me dar por enquanto, não tem problema, eu sou paciente. — Ele piscou de novo.

Sorri, emocionada.

Virei-nos na cama e fiquei sobre ele, com uma perna e um braço de cada lado do seu corpo.

— Em todos esses anos, eu nunca o esqueci. — Lhe beijei suavemente nos lábios. — Bem, exceto pelo tempo em que estávamos na festa. — Rimos juntos. — Você foi o meu primeiro amor, Edward. Você era tudo pra mim.

Ele nos virou ficando desta vez por cima.

— Se você deixar... Eu quero ser tudo para você. De novo. No presente e por muitos e muitos anos no futuro.

Puxei sua cabeça para baixo.

— Isso é uma promessa, senhor Cullen? — murmurei contra seus lábios.

— Isso é uma promessa... futura senhora Cullen.


End file.
